


five times josh tried to flirt with tyler and the one time tyler picked up on it

by regionals



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, brendon urie is mentioned for like TWO SECONDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's a little dumb and really blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times josh tried to flirt with tyler and the one time tyler picked up on it

**Author's Note:**

> :^).
> 
> look honestly i live for josh and tyler communicating via the words 'dude' and 'bro' in various tones  
> and also being awkward and pretty gay

**one; coming out**

 

You figured flirting with your best friend could easily be started by saying, “Hey, Tyler, I'm gay,” but of course, it doesn't work out like that.

Tyler asks, “What kind of boys do you like?” which prompts you to go through a series of vague descriptions. He asks you if you've had boyfriends before, and you tell him that, yes, you've had a few boyfriends, and that they'd all been shitty.

That was where you dropped your version of flirting. “God, I wish I could have a boyfriend that was like, my best friend, but with cuddling and kissing added in here and there.”

Tyler just nods along, and says, “I can relate to that.”

 

**two; fuck it might, i might as well be blunt**

 

You're in the showers at a gym, changing back into your regular clothes, when you get a glimpse of Tyler's ass. “Dude, you have a _superb_ ass.” (He doesn't, actually. His ass is as flat as the wall, but you figure feeding his ego a bit would be an obvious way of saying, “I'm trying to flirt with you, dumb-ass.”)

He just laughs, and says, “That's a load of crap, and you know it. You're the one with good ass here.” _Damn it._

 

**three; gifts**

 

Over the course of a few weeks, you buy him a series of small gifts.

 

The first gift is his favorite drink from Starbucks. You surprise him with this on a Monday morning before his first lecture. He looks up at you, eyes all tired and groggy, and says, “Dude, you're a lifesaver. May The Lord be with you,” as he takes it from you.

“Yeah, no worries. I figured you'd want coffee before your calculus class, so I took it upon myself to take care of my dude.”

“Seriously, you're a blessing. Thanks.” He goes about his day after that, and you let out a spiritual sigh.

 

The second gift is a jacket. The two of you had gone window shopping at a mall one weekend, and he commented on one of the jackets he saw, saying, “Dude, that jacket is so cool.”

“It is.”

“I wish I had the money for it. I would look _great_ in it.”

That gives you the idea to say, “Hey, I just got my paycheck; do you want me to buy the jacket for you?”

He practically gets stars in his eyes, and gives you this _adorable_ look, and says, “Yes, _please.”_

As you're at the checkout, you think, _'Ah, yes. Now he knows the depths of my affection.'_

He just gives you a hug, and a pat on the back, and instead of spiritually sighing, you spiritually groan.

 

The third gift is a pizza. You had been in your own dorm, working on an essay, when your phone vibrates with a new notification from his twitter.

_@tylerrjoseph: whose dick do I got to suck to get a pizza around here_

_@tylerrjoseph: im joking but I really want pizza right now someone buy me pizza pls_

At that, you close your laptop, grab your wallet, and start walking to the nearest Pizza Hut. You buy his favorite kind, then set off for his dorm. It starts raining on the way, and you take your jacket off to cover the pizza up.

On your way, an upperclassmen sees you, and asks, “You got that pizza for Tyler, didn't you?” You think his name is Brandon or Braiden or something; you're not sure. You have a class with him, though.

You grin slightly before nodding your head and resuming your expedition.

“Good luck, Josh! Hope you get it in!” You scoff loudly at that.

 

You knock on the door, and see a shadow pass over the peephole before the door opens. “Josh, _what the hell?_ You're soaking wet!” Tyler frowns, and ushers you into the room and grabs you a towel. “Dude, why were you out in the rain?”

You uncovered the pizza, and Tyler gives you this incredulous look.

_“I was kidding.”_

“Look, the least you could do is eat pizza and watch Fight Club with me.”

Tyler rolls his eyes, and makes a few jabs about your dedication to pizza throughout the movie.

 

_Is he kidding me? I could've gotten hypothermia just for getting him this damn pizza, yet he makes fun of me and doesn't even sit that close to me during the damn movie. What the hell?_

 

**four; late night talks and chill**

 

You're freaking out a little bit over a class one night around three, and Tyler happened to choose that night to sleep over. “Hey, Josh, you'll be fine. It's just a test. Even if you get a C, it's better than nothing at all.”

“I need to keep at least a 2.5 GPA to keep my scholarship. This class could ruin me, and throw me into debt for the rest of my life.” You're pacing, and the other man is following you with his eyes. “Can you shave part of your head and get your nose pierced and pretend to be me on Friday?” You ask.

He bursts out laughing, and replies, “No thanks. I'd prefer to keep my body devoid of holes, and I quite enjoy my hair.”

“Yeah, true. Your hair is pretty cute. My hair, on the other hand, isn't that great. Maybe one day a boy will like my hair.” You say the last sentence in this obviously wistful voice

He gives you a dumb grin and laughs again. “Hey, boys don't care about your hair. Unless you pick up someone who's really superficial. And even if your hair isn't great, _that ass_ will bring you in some tail. You'll get a boyfriend soon.”

You let out a slightly dejected sigh, before saying, "Yeah, I'm working on it."

 

**five; maybe hinting will work**

 

You pass him a note during the one class the two of you share.

 

t _heres a really cute boy in one of my classes I want to ask out what do_

**step one: get it in**

_have you been talking to that brandon guy or whatever_

**his name is brendon and no I totally have not**

_ok look u have dated a lot of people throw me a bone here dude. what do I do._

 **well personally I would like a** **guy** **to do something just the slightest bit romantic. like maybe bring me somewhere romantic** **then be like “hey uh ur cute wanna be my boyfriend” or something. that would be adorable and would get an automatic yes out of me. damn it now I want to date someone THANKS JOSH**

 

Holy shit. Tyler said _a guy._ You're probably reading into it too much, but he pretty much just gave you a step-by-step guide on how to ask him out. Once class is over, you make up an excuse to go back to your dorm and to plan the _perfect_ date.

 

**plus one; wow im really blind**

 

You're sitting on the hood of Josh's car, sipping a soda and eating french fries here and there in the parking lot of some park. He's next to you, and he's fidgeting, which is _really_ bugging you. Fidgeting means he has a secret, or has some devastating news to drop, so eventually you just say, “Dude, why are you fidgeting? Did someone die?”

He looks at you with mortification written all over his face. _“No!_ No one died. Look—you're really dumb and bad at picking up hints.”

You furrow your brows a bit. “What do you mean?”

He just stares at you in shock. “Seriously? What have I been doing the past month?”

“Existing?”

“What did I do the first week of this month?”

You think back, and say, “You told me you were gay. Which I'm totally okay with, dude.” If you're honest, you're a little more than okay with it.

“Yes, and what have I been doing since then?”

You think, and it takes a few seconds for it to hit you. “Oh. Oh my god.”

He throws his hands in the air. He clams up for a second, before blurting, “Be my boyfriend!”

It catches you off guard, and makes you laugh, and he looks _scared._

“Shit. I fucked up.” He's starting to climb off of his car, but you grab him by the arm.

“Dude, no, I'm just _really_ blind. I would be _honored_ to be your boyfriend.”

 


End file.
